Next Millennium Battle
by DB Dark Blue
Summary: A 1000 years after Zatch becomes king, a new battle for king start. With more reasons other than becoming king, demon Twill pairs up with Kenichi, a somewhat cowardly human. Send in OC's and constructive criticism if you want.
1. Chapter 1: Twill and Kenichi

Message from the author: Hello, all. I'm a new author to fan fiction. I am a huge fan of Zatch Bell and after reading all the other good fanfics, I wish to write my own.

Thx to all for reading and send me your OC's if you want. I will need a lot.

* * *

In the dark space of a abandoned building, one boy of sixteen walked up worn-out stairs, a heavy box in his arms. His worn-out deep red jacket was getting dirty from being rubbed against the cramped walls. Every now and then, he stepped on the bottom of his baggy dark blue jeans. He released a deep breath every time he took a big step.

After a minute of walking up the stairs, the boy reached the top floor. He threw down the box he held on the floor and took deep breaths. He pulled a ring of keys from inside his jacket's pocket and unlocked the door to the top floor room. After opening the door, he lifted the box and walked into the room full of cardboard boxes. He whispered complaints as he walked to the back of the room.

"Stupid box," he whispered throwing it on top of a pile of boxes with the same label. "Why does it have to be so heavy." He was about to leave the room until he heard rustling somewhere in the room. He turned to where he heard the sound.

In the back of the room, in between a few open or ripped apart cardboard boxes, sat a kid of ten wearing clothing that the boy never seen before. He wore a shirt that was half black and half white and in the middle of it, a black and white gem. His pants were the same as his shirt, without the gem. He also found his hair color weird; a weird mixture of black and white. In his hands, the kid played with a toy plane and a character from a cartoon. More toys were on the floor next to him and he had a sleepy-looking smile on his face as he played.

One thing he knew, that kid was not suppose to be up here. "What are you doing!?" He yelled running over to the boy.

The boy looked up at him with a sleepy face. "Oh, finally someone finds me," he said in a sleepy voice. "You know how long I was up here. For about a few hours, just so you know. Good thing I found these toys or I would have died from boredom."

"You're not suppose to be up here!" He yelled.

"What's your name?" the kid asked. "Mine's Twill." The kid Twill stared at him, expecting him to give him his name.

For some strange reason, he felt compelled to give him his name. "Kenichi Subuyoshi." He shook his head and pointed at Twill. "What are you doing here? This is my uncle's place. Nobody other than me or my uncle should be here."

"Sorry but I got stuck in here when I was wandering," Twill answered.

Twill stood up and turned around to pick up a dark blue book behind him. The design on the book was weird-looking to Kenichi. Triangles on top of each other and circles around the points where the lines met.

"Can you give me some fish?" He asked holding out his hand. Under his other, he held the dark blue book. "I'm really hungry."

"Are you serious?" Kenichi asked. The innocent look in his eyes told Kenichi he was.

* * *

Kenichi, for a unknown reason, brought Twill to a nearby restaurant and bought him a fish burger. Twill stared at the food, saliva falling down from his mouth.

"You can eat it," Kenichi said.

"Thanks!" Twill yelled grabbing the burger and shoving it into his mouth. Kenichi was surprised by how Twill managed to eat the whole fish burger in one bite. Twill shoved the fries that came with the burger and drained the soda also. After eating even Kenichi's hamburger, Twill lifted his plate to Kenichi.

"More!" Twill shouted while smiling. Kenichi stared at Twill and his empty plate with wide eyes.

"Uh, I might not have enough money," Kenichi said pulling out his dollar card, a card in the current time that can be used to pay. Kenichi stared at Twill's dark blue book while he placed another order for a fish burger on a screen on the table.

"What's up with that book?" Kenichi asked scratching his short red hair.

"This is my book for the battle," Twill said poking the dark blue book.

"Battle?" Kenichi looked up at Twill, finding out the kid fell asleep. "Huh, he's asleep?" Kenichi said poking Twill. Kenichi looked over at Twill and then at his book. Kenichi's hand moved towards the book and his fingers touched it.

In an instant, the book exploded with a burst of blinding light. Kenichi stared at the shining book, both amazement and confusion spreading across his face. The light from the book dimmed a few seconds later and Kenichi picked up the book. He looked at the cover and then opened it to see a unknown language. Kenichi couldn't read a single page until he looked at the first page. The first line on the first page was a different color from the rest of the letters. The most surprising, Kenichi could read this one line.

"Twiru?" Kenichi whispered reading the line. Nothing happened. Kenichi looked at Twill and sighed.

* * *

Carrying Twill on his back, Kenichi carried the sleeping Twill to his house. After walking past rows of houses, Kenichi reached his house. A normal two-story house. Kenichi walked inside and dropped Twill on the couch in his living room. Twill snored quietly as Kenichi sat down in the armchair next to the couch.

"What is with this book," Kenichi said opening the dark blue book. He still couldn't read any lines other than the first line on the first page. "Weird, how am I able to read this line?"

The house bell rung and Kenichi stood up to answer his door. Opening the door, Kenichi saw the two outside his door. One was a man in his late twenties wearing a expensive suit and the other a red haired boy wearing brightly colored clothing. Kenichi saw that the man held a crimson-colored book that had the same design as the dark blue book.

"Hello, did you find a boy with a weird book around here?" He asked smiling. He eyed the dark blue book in Kenichi's hand and the two grinned.

"Uh, no I didn't," He answered closing his door. The man's foot stopped the door and Kenichi saw him open his book.

"Don't lie to me, child," he said smiling. The crimson-book he held shined brightly and he took a deep breath.

"Zegar!" he yelled. The child next to him opened his mouth and a small cannon came out.

"What the hell!? Kenichi yelled looking at the cannon light up. Kenichi turned around and ran away from the boy.

"Oh no, you don't," Twill yelled kicking the boy's cannon to the sky. A swirling blast blasted out of his cannon at the sky. Kenichi's jaw fell looking at the blast the boy used. Twill fell down next to Kenichi, looking at the two with serious eyes. The two walked away from Twill until they were a distance away from them.

"Look, there's the demon, Takeshi," the child said pointing at Twill. "Can we finally get some fighting?"

The man Takeshi patted the child's head. "Sure, Jeri, we can do all the fighting you want."

"Kenichi!" Twill yelled. Kenichi looked at the kid, confusion filling his head. "The book glowed when you touched it, right?"

Kenichi looked at the dark blue book. Somehow, Kenichi could feel something coming out of the book.

"You're my book owner, Kenichi," Twill said clenching his fists. "Please, help me with the battle."

"Zegar!" Takeshi yelled. The cannon appeared out of the child's mouth and began to light up. The swirling blast of energy shot out of the child's mouth. Kenichi frantically tried to find a way to stop the blast.

"Cast the first spell!" Twill ordered standing in front of Kenichi. Kenichi opened the dark blue book to the first page.

"Twiru!" Kenichi yelled. The gem in the middle of Twill's chest shined and Twill aimed his chest at the other's spell. The gem shined brighter and a white beam with a black outline shot out of Twill's chest. The two spells collided and the exploded. Kenichi covered his face to protect himself from the explosion and so did the others. After the smoke cleared, Kenichi saw the state of his green front yard. In the middle of his front yard, was a big black spot where the spells met.

"Mom's going to kill me," Kenichi whispered looking at the black spot.

"Got some power behind your spells, kid!" Takeshi yelled. "But I was at this for a while now, I already got a second spell." He turned a page in his book and the book began shining. "Zerusen!"

Jeri's forearms shot out at Kenichi and Twill, changing shape into something more mechanical-like. Kenichi and Twill dodged both the missile-like arms. Both arms crashed into the stairs in Kenichi's house.

"Mom's really going to kill me!" Kenichi yelled staring at the ruined stairs. Jeri's arms flew back to his body and reattached themselves.

Twill grabbed Kenichi's arm and pulled him. Kenichi ran with Twill away from his house and away from the ones they were against. Twill ran with Kenichi to a abandoned building site a block away from his house. Kenichi breathed heavily as Twill looked behind them to see the two running after them.

"Zerusen!" Takeshi yelled. Jeri's forearms shot out as missiles. They crashed into the ground around Kenichi and Twill, destroying the earth around them. Kenichi fell on a rock and Twill landed on his feet. Twill grabbed Kenichi and lifted him out of the hole.

"What are you guys!?" Kenichi yelled.

"Explanation later!" Twill yelled pulling Kenichi.

"Zegar!" Kenichi turned to see the swirling blast coming closer.

"Twiru!" Kenichi yelled. Twill shot the white beam with the black outline at the incoming spell. They collided and exploded again, sending Kenichi and Twill flying from the shockwave. They both fell on a steel beam and Kenichi yelled out in pain. Kenichi grabbed his side that hit the steel beam and gritted his teeth. Twill stood up quickly, a little bruise where he was hit.

"Weak, weak, weak!" Takeshi laughed walking towards Kenichi and Twill, Jeri following behind. They both grinned as they walked closer and closer to the two. "I can't expect anything more from a demon who just found his partner."

"Really can't expect more," Jeri repeated grinning.

"Anyway, it just means another book burned," Takeshi said shrugging.

"Why are you in the battle to become king?" Twill asked stepping forward. Kenichi opened one of his eyes to stare at Twill's serious face.

Takeshi and Jeri laughed at Twill. "What are getting at, demon? Asking Jeri why he's in the battle?" Takeshi laughed.

"It's obvious, right? To become king," Jeri answered.

"That's it?' Twill whispered clenching his fists tighter. "To become king? That's your only reason?"

"Takeshi, use a spell," Jeri ordered. "This guy is getting on my nerves."

"Zegar!" Takeshi yelled. Jeri blasted his swirling blast of energy out of his mouth cannon at Twill. Twill spread his arms out and took the full brunt of Jeri's spell. The spell blew out past Kenichi and Twill stood against it. The spell disappeared and Twill's body was seriously injured.

"Twill," Kenichi whispered getting up. The pain in his side no longer bothered him. He stared at Twill's uninjured back.

"I got a lot more reasons to be in this battle other than to become king," Twill whispered, his voice raising the more he talked. "There's a demon I have to save and I won't go back until I do!"

The dark blue book in Kenichi's hands exploded with blinding light. Kenichi was amazed by the amount of light the book was giving off. Kenichi opened the book and found out that he could read the first three lines on the second page of the book.

"The little demon thinks he can win against us Jeri," Takeshi laughed. The light coming out of his book became stronger. "Zerusen!"

Jeri shot his forearms at Twill and Kenichi, their shape turning into something mechanical and missile-like.

"I don't know what's going on," Kenichi whispered. He looked at the second page of the book. "But if this spell can help get some explanations, then…" Kenichi took a deep breath and read the second spell.

"Twirashield!" Kenichi yelled at the top of his lungs. The gem in the middle of Twills' chest glowed brightly and he aimed it at the incoming spell. A huge circular shield appeared in front of the two. The inside of the shield was a whirlpool of black of white with two wings in the middle of the whirlpool. Jeri's spell hit the shield and was caught by the whirlpool inside. Kenichi watched as the arms swirled around the whirlpool for a second before it shot the arms back at the two, strands of black and white covering the arms.

"Damn it!?" Takeshi yelled turning around. He wasn't fast enough. One fist crashed into his back and the other into Jeri's gut. The black and white strands twisted around them, one black strand slapping the crimson book. The crimson book caught on fire at the corner.

"NO!!!" Jeri's screamed grabbing the burning crimson book. He smacked the flames until his hands were burned. Tears fell from his eyes as the book burned.

"Hey, why is he crying over that book?" Kenichi asked. His answer came. Jeri's body was glowing and becoming transparent. Glowing balls of light rose into the air as his body became more and more transparent. When the book was nothing more than ash, Jeri disappeared.

"That is what happens when our books are burned," Twill told Kenichi. "We are forced to go back to the world where we come from, whether we want to or not."

"…What are you?" Kenichi asked.

Twill didn't answer, instead he fell to the ground. Kenichi ran to him and lifted his head. His forehead was burning. Twill had a fever, which would explain his sudden falling.

"Got to get him to my house," Kenichi whispered picking Twill up on his back. "But he's giving me a explanation when he wakes up."


	2. Chapter 2: Muse

Note from the author: Thanks to the 2 days I had to wait for posting stories plus the amount of time I have during spring time, I got a few chapters close to done.

* * *

"We are demons from another world," Twill explained. He had awakened on Kenichi's couch a day later while Kenichi was doing his best to repair the stairs in his house. Luckily for him, his mother and father were gone on vacation for the week. He had enough time to fix the damaged stairs. "A hundred of our kind are sent here for the battle to become kin of our world."

"Hmm," Kenichi looked at the dark blue book beside him as he hammered a nail into a board. "I wouldn't believe you if I just didn't see those weird powers."

"We have to find our human partners, the ones that can read the words in our book, if we want to use our spells," Twill explained.

"And I'm your partner," Kenichi said. "But why did that kid disappear when his book was burned?"

"Because his book was burned, that demon was disqualified and sent back to our world," Twill answered. "The same would happen to me if my book was burned but if my book is the last one on Earth, I'll become king."

"So, about a hundred demons are sent here to burn each other's books until only one is left and that one will become King?" Kenichi said.

"Just about." Twill got up from the couch and stretched out his arms. He stared out the window at the street. "I want to out outside."

Twill walked out the front door and Kenichi watched him walk away. Kenichi looked at the shoddy job he did at fixing his stairs and then to the dark blue book next to him. Kenichi sighed, picked up the book, and walked out with Twill.

* * *

After walking for what seemed like hours, Twill finally stopped in front of a abandoned auditorium. Kenichi wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked around the dirty street. Few people walked around and the buildings around here looked ruined.

"Do you hear that?" Twill asked closing his eyes.

"Uh, I don't hear anything," Kenichi answered trying to hear whatever Twill was able to hear. Twill ran into the building and Kenichi followed him. Twill pushed aside empty boxes, fallen curtains, and whatever else was in his way as the two walked farther into the room. Soon, Kenichi was able to hear a violin playing. The two pulled a curtain aside and walked out into a large auditorium with rows and rows of falling apart seats. A huge crystal chandelier hung above it.

"That sound is beautiful," Twill said listening to the sounds of someone playing a violin.

Kenichi looked at the stage to see a lone girl playing a violin. She wore a violet dress and her wavy blonde hair fell down to her waist. She kept her eyes closed as she kept her chin on her violin as she played. Kenichi was surprised by how beautiful she was as well as how good her violin playing was.

"Wow," Kenichi whispered. He was amazed as he and Twill sat down in two chairs that were safe to sit in. They sat and listened to the girl playing, her not knowing the two were there.

She stopped playing and opened her eyes. Kenichi and Twill noticed a tall man standing up and clapping. He wore a white suit and on his side, a trumpet hung from his pocket.

"Bravo, bravo, Molly," He cheered. The girl on the stage smiled as he clapped but she noticed the two in the back. The man noticed and turned around to see the two in the back.

The girl ran into the back, her face red, and came out with a violet book.

"That guy's a demon!" Twill yelled jumping up from the chair.

"Mikeru!" the girl yelled with a embarrassed voice. The man took out his trumpet and placed it against his mouth. He took a deep breath and blew into the trumpet. A blast of musical energy fired out of his trumpet and at the two. Kenichi and Twill both moved out of the spell's way. The blast of energy destroyed the section of seats as well as putting a hole in the wall.

"What the hell was that for!?" Kenichi yelled.

The man walked towards Kenichi. "Please forgive her, I'm really sorry about Molly's tendency to hurt whoever's near her when she's embarrassed."

Kenichi looked at the girl Molly to see that she was hiding behind a curtain. The one half of her face that was looking out was deep red. She hid back in the curtain when she noticed Kenichi looking at her.

"What's wrong with her?" Twill asked.

"How did you guys find us?" The demon asked.

"He found it," Kenichi answered pointing at Twill.

"Well, a demon would be able to hear Molly's playing," he said looking at the shy girl behind the curtain. He held out his hand to Kenichi. "Anyway, my name's Muse and I'm one of the hundred demons in this battle for King."

"Why are you in the battle to become king?" Twill asked with a serious face.

The demon Muse laughed at Twill's question. "Well, I do want to become King."

"Is that it?" Muse looked at Twill curiously.

"It's for my dream," Muse answered. "You might not know it but music can do a lot of things. It can inspire, motivate, or even anger you. My dream is to bring music to every corner of our world. I believe music is the way I can help everything in the demon world." Twill stared at Muse and Muse smiled at Twill. "So, are you satisfied with my reason."

"I accept it," Twill said.

"Why do you care so much about their reasons to become King, Twill?" Kenichi asked.

"I have my reasons to care," Twill answered.

* * *

Inside the auditorium, on the balcony, two figures stood above the others. In the taller figure's hand, he held a green book.

"Wigar!" The taller figure yelled. The smaller figure, a green-haired child, lifted his arm and blasted the rusty chandelier above them. A blast of wind came out of the child's hand and hit the wires holding the chandelier up. The child's spell broke the chandelier's wires and the weight of the huge ornament fell down to the three below.


	3. Chapter 3: Music

Author's Note: Sorry, been occupied with a lot of work at school and haven't been having time to work on writing. I have a lot of time now so I'll be using it to work on this.

"Above you, Muse!" Molly screamed. Muse looked up and saw the falling chandelier. Twill and Kenichi looked up too and saw the falling chandelier. Kenichi reacted immediately and grabbed Twill's arm. He ran as fast as he could, pulling Twill with him. The chandelier fell on Muse with a loud crash.

"Muse!" Molly screamed. She jumped off the stage and ran to the chandelier.

"I'm alright." Muse's hand came out from under the chandelier and Molly was relieved. Muse pulled himself out of the chandelier, glass shards sticking in his suit. Blood stained his suit in the many spots the broken glass pierced.

"You are definitely not alright," Kenichi said looking at the cut up Muse. "No way someone can take all that weight and glass and still walk out alright."

"Demons can," Muse said pulling out the glass in his body. To Kenichi, he still didn't look alright.

"But-" Twill pulled on Kenichi's arm.

"Kenichi, he'll be okay," Twill, next to him, said. "Demon's bodies are stronger than human body and they heal a lot faster too."

Kenichi heard someone talking above and looked up, seeing the reason why the chandelier fell. A man wearing a red jacket with the hood up looked down on them. His head was covered with a winter cap, his blonde hair sticking out. Next to him, standing on the edge of the balcony, was a child with spiky green-hair. He his shirt and shorts were dark-green, making Kenichi think he looked like a plant. Two lines ran down his eyes to his chin.

"Up there!" Kenichi pointed at the two and the others looked up to see them. The man said something, the others too far away to hear, and turned to run away. The green-haired child followed behind him.

"After him!" Twill yelled running towards the exit. Muse, however, stopped him with his long arm.

"He's ours. He's ruined a perfectly good suit and scratched my trumpet," Muse said twirling his trumpet around his finger. He walked out of the building, calm as he twirled his trumpet. Molly followed behind him, taking her violin case and spell book with her.

"Come on, Kenichi, let's watch him fight." Twill pulled Kenichi with him as he followed Muse out. The two hurried out of the building and out to the streets outside. Kenichi looked around to see the green-haired child standing besides his partner, his spell book glowing. Muse stood across from the team, with Molly next to him. She held the open violet book in front of her.

"Two against one," the teen book owner said looking at Twill and Kenichi. "We've been up against demons like you. Ones that team up with others to win."

"You have the wrong idea," Muse said placing his trumpet next to his mouth. "They're just here to listen to some good music. You, however, messed it all up by trying to kill me. Too bad, I may be a demon that plays music all day but I still have a strong body."

"We'll have to finish the job!" The book owner yelled, his book releasing more light. "Wigar!"

The green-haired child opened his mouth and a swirling blast of wind came out. The spell swirled towards Muse. In response, Muse took in a deep breath and placed the trumpet against his lips.

"Mikeru!" Molly yelled, the violet book releasing more light. Muse let out his breath and blew into the trumpet, releasing a blast of musical energy at their opponent's spell. The two spells collided and exploded, leaving a black spot on the street where the spells met.

"Yuruk!" The green-haired child disappeared. Muse looked around for any signs of the demon. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of green near Molly.

"Wigar!"

"Out of the way, Molly!" Muse yelled pushing Molly aside. Lifting up his right arm as a shield, Muse took the full brunt of their spell. The swirling blast of wind ripped the sleeve around Muse's around and threw Muse into the air. Muse slammed against a stone wall, landing into a pile of trash below. The skin on his right arm was a reddish pink color.

Molly hurried to Muse's side, closing the violet book and crossing her arms around it.

"Keep attacking! Yuruk!" The green-haired child disappeared and once again, Muse saw him appear right next to him. Skid marks were leading to his feet.

Muse swung his left arm at the demon, his injured right arm holding his trumpet. The child jumped away from his arm and decided to keep his distance away from Muse.

"We should help him," Kenichi said stepping forward. Twill, however, held Kenichi's arm. Kenichi looked down at the child.

"Demons have to fight their own battles," Twill told his partner. "Or this whole battle to become king would be pointless. Having a king that can't do anything by himself wouldn't be much of a king. Our world would be better off having the council make the decisions."

"But-" Twill, once again, interrupted him.

"Look, Muse not out yet."

Kenichi looked up to see the demon Muse keeping his opponent away from his partner. He swung at the green-haired demon with his good arm while keeping the trumpet near his mouth with his other. Molly kept the violet book open in case she needed to cast a spell.

"Wigar!"

"Mikeru!"

Both of their spells collided again but never beat the other. Muse jumped away from the demon and hurried to his partner's side.

"Molly, I got a way to beat him but it's going to take that spell," Muse said.

"That spell…" Molly said looking reluctant. "But I get so tired after using it."

"I'll make it up to you later, Molly," Muse said lifting his trumpet.

"Alright," Molly whispered. She took a deep breath and her spell book started to release more light.

"Feibao Ma Mikeruga!" Muse, instead of blowing into his trumpet, played a catchy tune. Kenichi and Twill thought the tune was a little catchy but wondered what it was doing. A second later, music notes started to fly out of Muse's trumpet. Each note was a different shape or different color but they all floated around until their opponents were surrounded on all sides. The green-haired child watched as the notes floated around them.

His book owner laughed while more notes surrounded them. "What is this spell suppose to do? Makes us fall asleep!?" The light coming from his book grew stronger. "Yuruk!"

The child disappeared but in the instant he did, a note near them exploded. The green-haired child flew out of the explosion and landed on a note. The note he fell on exploded, sending the child high into the air. The child landed on the cement street and tried to stand up, only to have many notes surround him.

"What the!?" The book owner noticed the notes danger and began to stay away from them but the notes floated closer to him. He soon had no room to move, unless he chose to touch a note and take a explosion up close.

"I really like this spell," Muse said removing the trumpet from his lips. A smile was spread across his face. "Really good for restricting movement to a single area."

"At the cost of taking most of my energy," Molly said, her expression becoming more exhausted as the notes moved closer to their opponents.

Muse smiled as the notes were so close to their opponents that if they moved, they would touch one.

"Say goodbye to your book," Muse said turning around. He snapped his fingers and the note closest to their book came into contact with it, making a small explosion. The book owner yelled and instinctively threw the burning book away, his body touching all the notes around him. The notes, however, didn't explode and had let the book owner run away. The green-haired child cried while his book burned. Balls of light floated up in the air around him while his body became transparent. When his book was only ash, the child disappeared.

"One less candidate for king," Twill whispered. Kenichi looked down at him, wondering why he whispered that.

"You have to treat your wounds," Molly said looking at Muse's body. He had many cuts all around his body and his whole right arm was starting to turn a darker red. Kenichi knew he wasn't alright, especially after taking a whole chandelier falling on him while getting attacked by a demon.

Muse turned around and looked at Kenichi. "Too bad I have to get my wounds treated but I'll give you a personal concert later when my arm heals. Maybe Molly could play something too." Muse laughed while he walked away from them. Molly, her face reddening, followed behind Muse.

"I wonder if we're going to meet him again?" Kenichi asked watching Muse walk away.

"He's another candidate for King, Kenichi," Twill answered. "We're going to fight him sometime in the future. But I'd rather not until we get some new spells."

"You can get even more spells?" Kenichi asked.

Twill sighed. "I wonder what being chose my partner?"

"I never asked to be, it was kind of forced on me," Kenichi said while the two walked back home.


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

Author's Note: Well, I already had this chapter done but I had to work some more on it, so here's a new chapter. Two in one day, ha-ha.

* * *

Kenichi stood on the wide roof of a mall building, Twill standing next to him. They both looked exhausted as they both readied themselves to fight. Kenichi kept the dark blue book open while Twill was ready to jump at any moment. Around the two were large smoking black spots as well as weirdly shaped holes.

"What is with these guys?" Kenichi said. "They're too strong."

"I'll never except this demon's reason to become king," Twill said through his teeth.

Their opponents grinned while they walked closer to Kenichi and Twill. The taller figure held a magenta spell book that released a lot of light. The figure's mouth opened to yell the spell.

"Twiru!" Kenichi yelled before his opponent yelled his spell. The gem on Twill's chest glowed and the blast of swirling white and black fired out of it.

* * *

"Why am I going out for you, Twill?" Kenichi said while the two walked around a crowded mall. Twill held a bunch of white and black clothing while Kenichi held a bunch of other bags.

"Your mom gave you money and told you to buy me clothes," Twill answered.

"That's what I'm so confused about," Kenichi said. "One, that mom came back early without dad and allowed you to live with us. Two, that she told to me to buy you clothes. Lastly, that you really seem to like black and white stuff. I mean, you just bought stuff that was black and white, not just white or black, but both."

"I have high standards," Twill told him. "It has to be black and white or I don't like it. I don't like my book because it's dark blue."

Kenichi looked at the dark blue book that was in his free hand. "True, it is blue but your spells are black and white."

"That's because of my power of the dawn twilight." Kenichi was about to ask Twill about that but felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but where did you get that book?" Kenichi turned around to see a gentle-looking guy that looked to be seventeen. He wore a pure black school uniform, the jacket unbuttoned showing his white shirt under it. His blonde hair was wavy but ended in a slight curl. He was smiling as Kenichi stared at him.

"This book?" Kenichi asked showing him the spell book.

"Yes, that one," he said still smiling. "Where did you get it? It looks very interesting." He held out his hand. "May I look at it for a minute?"

Twill stared at him intensely. Kenichi felt Twill's stare and stepped away from the man.

"May I see it?" He asked again. Kenichi felt something was wrong about his smile, like it was forced. Twill could also feel something about him. Something making his knees weak. Twill, however, kept staring at him.

"Kenichi," Twill said through his teeth. "Don't give it him, he's a book owner."

The guy's smile instantly faded and became a frown. Kenichi could now feel the pressure Twill was feeling. His knees were weak and he felt he had to listen to everything he said.

As if out of nowhere, a child appeared from behind him. The child was slightly taller than Twill. His straight grey hair went down to his shoulders. He wore a leather jacket and tight jeans, making him look like a tiny biker. His arrogant look made Twill somewhat angry.

"No use tricking them, Taki," the child said. He chuckled "They're too smart for that."

"Yeah, they're too smart, Kallo," the man Taki smiling. Both Kenichi and Twill clenched their fists.

"These two are making fun of us," Twill told Kenichi.

"I can see that, Twill."

Taki turned around and pulled a magenta spell book from inside his jacket. "We'll be on the roof. I expect you two to be there as well in less than five minutes. Any later and I might feel the urge to take out my anger on the mall."

"Better be there," Kallo said smirking. The two walked away to the roof of the mall.

"This is bad," Kenichi whispered.

"I know."

"No, I mean, where are we going to put your clothes? We can't just leave it here, someone could steal them."

Twill sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

"You're ten seconds late," Taki said with his arms crossed, the magenta book being held in his right hand. Kallo stood next to him, copying his partner's pose. The two stared at Kenichi and Twill, now walking out to the roof. Kenichi kept the dark blue open, ready to cast a spell.

"We had trouble with something," Kenichi told Taki.

"Finding a locker to stuff our things in," Twill whispered.

"Be quiet," Kenichi whispered.

Taki opened his magenta spell book and took a deep breath. His book began to release light.

"Wapra!" He yelled. Kallo lifted his hand and a ball of distorted air fired at Twill and Kenichi. The two moved out of the spells way, the ball hitting where they were. Kenichi looked at where the ball hit and noticed that the surface of the roof was warped.

"Those spells will be dangerous if they hit Kenichi," Twill said looking at the warped part of the roof.

"Look at him!" Kenichi yelled. Twill turned around, the gem on his pointing at their opponents. "Twiru!" The gem on Twill's chest glowed brighter and a blast of white and black fired out of the gem. The spell shot towards their opponents.

"Wapra!" Taki yelled again. Kallo swung his arm at Twill's spell, his distorted ball of air hitting the bottom. Twill's spell blasted towards the sky, disappearing as it fell back to the ground.

"Go, Kallo!" Taki yelled. Kallo grinned and jumped at Twill. Kenichi and Twill was surprised how fast he appeared in front of them. Kallo grabbed Twill's hair and slammed him into the floor.

"Lancia Wapra!" Taki yelled. Kallo threw his arm in the air, a magenta lance forming in the air above him.

"It's over!" Kallo yelled throwing the lance at Kenichi. Twill, however, yelled and grabbed Kallo's feet. He threw Kallo over, changing the direction of his lance. Kallo threw his lance into the wall a distance away from them. The wall the lance hit began to warp and distort, breaking when it had twisted too much.

"Twiru!" Kallo jumped away from Twill before his fired his spell out of his gem. Twill fired his black and white blast into the air, the spell again disappearing as it fell.

"Too weak," Taki laughed. "Looks like you just entered the battle. Must mean you don't have much spells. Not many options if you don't have a lot of spells." The magenta book in his hand glowed brighter. "Lancia Wapra!"

"Twirashield!" Kenichi yelled in response. A swirling whirlpool shield of black and white appeared in front of Kenichi and Twill. Kallo threw his magenta lance into the shield. Kenichi expected the spell to be reflected but instead, the lance began to pierce his shield. The lance broke Twill's spell, making a explosion. Kenichi protected the book and the two were sent flying into floor.

"Really weak, guys," Taki said, sounding disappointed.

Twill was the first to get up. When he did, he stared at Kallo. The demon wondered why Twill was staring at him so intensely.

"What's your reason to fight to become King?" Twill asked.

Kallo looked confused by Twill's question but he smiled. "That's easy. To become king just for fun. Becoming king doesn't mean anything to me, I just don't want to be bored. Even this battle, all it's doing is satisfying my urge to have fun."

Twill was angry now. "That's your reason!? To have fun!?"

"Of course," Kallo said, appearing in front of Twill. His fist slammed Twill into the ground.

"That's right, Kallo," Taki said smiling. "This battle is only fun for someone like me. Why go through boring life when you can get something as exciting as this?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Third spell

Kenichi and Twill were exhausted fighting their current opponent. Taki and Kallo had beaten both of Twill's spells and greatly injured both of them. Kenichi was breathing heavily while Twill had trouble looking out of his injured eye. Their opponents, however, didn't have a single injury on their bodies.

"This is getting boring fast," Taki complained. His smile from before had changed into a frown. "It's no fun beating such a weak team. They only have two spells."

"I'm getting bored too," Kallo yawned.

"All you guys want is to have fun?" Twill asked. "Even becoming king is just a way to get rid of your boredom?"

"How many times do we have to tell you?" Kallo asked. "Of course the only reason I'm fighting is for fun. The thing I hate most in the world is being bored."

"Same goes for me," Taki said. The magenta book in his hand released more light. "Wapra!"

Kallo fired a ball of distorted air at Twill. Twill jumped out of the spell's way but was grabbed from behind by Kallo. Kallo, once again, slammed Twill into the floor, this time making a few cracks in the roof.

"Twiru!" Kenichi yelled. Kallo again jumped away from the flashing gem on Twill's chest, dodging the blast of black and white energy. Twill rolled and jumped back onto his feet. Kallo was fast to hit him again, this time punching his opponent in the face. Twill spat out blood and punch Kallo back but his punch had no power behind it, ending up with Kallo grabbing Twill's arm and throwing him aside.

"Time to burn your book," Kallo said lifting his arm towards Kenichi.

"Wapra!" A ball of distorted air fired out of Kallo's palm, shooting towards Kenichi. Twill, however, jumped in front of the spell. The ball of distorted air made contact with Twill's chest. Loud cracking sounds echoed throughout the area. Twill spat out more blood and fell to the ground, clutching his chest.

"Twill!" Kenichi ran over to "The demon and checked his body. Lifting up his shirt, Kenichi saw that his chest had a ugly redness to it. Kenichi wasn't a doctor but he could tell that spell had broken a few of Twill's rib bones.

"Don't get up," Kallo ordered. Twill did his best to stand, only to fall and spit out more blood.

"Twill, you can't keep fighting!" Kenichi yelled. Twill, however, didn't listen to Kenichi. He still tried to stand and after a few painful tries, Twill was finally standing. Hs knees were weak, about to fall any second, but he was standing.

"Listen to your partner," Taki said staring coldly at the two. "Be smart and stop fighting, I have no interest in prolonging this boring fight. Especially when I'm fighting a weakling demon and his cowardly partner."

"What?" Kenichi asked turning around.

"You heard me," Taki coldly said. "You hesitated to cast a spell every time, even if it was a defense spell. You're afraid of getting hurt and that makes you cowardly." Taki raised a fist. "Real fighters fight with all they got, to win the battle no matter what the cost. You, however, are too scared to even put more energy into your spells!"

Kenichi clenched his shaking hand into a fist. He now knew what Twill was feeling.

"Twill," Kenichi whispered. "We're going to give our all in the next attack."

"Kenichi, I want to punch that guy's face in so badly," Twill said clenching his fist. His nails were close to piercing his skin.

In an instant, the dark blue book began to shine brightly. Kenichi was surprised by the sudden burst of blinding light that the book was giving off. Kenichi remembered the last time the book had given off such light.

"A new spell?" Kenichi whispered looking through the pages of the spell book. His eyes fell on one page in the middle of the book that had the first three lines in a different color. Kenichi couldn't read this page before, but now, he was able to.

"Looks like they got a new spell, Taki," Kallo said grinning. Taki was smiling too. "Give them our strongest spell so far."

Taki flipped a page in his magenta book and his book began to release more light.

"We're using the new spell, Twill!" Kenichi yelled. Kenichi took a deep breath and read the new spell. "Twisupiku!"

Black and white energy fired out of Twill's gem on his chest and the energy gathered around his fist. The energy spiraled around Twill's fist until it began to look like a drill. Twill grinned, looking at the drill-like energy spiraling around his fist.

"Perfect," Twill whispered. He jumped off the floor and began running towards Taki and Kallo.

"Gigano Wapra!" Taki yelled. Kallo lifted his hand towards the running Twill and a huge ball of distorted air fired out of his hand. The ball was different from his other spell in that it had a magenta color.

Twill swung his fist at Kallo's spell, the drill-like energy surrounding his fist getting bigger. Twill's fist made contact with Kallo's spell and both spells were releasing bursts of energy. Kallo's spell was powerful but Twill's spell, however, was more focused. Twill's fist began to pierce the ball of distorted air. Twill began to take a step forward. Taking more and more steps forward, Twill began to run towards Kallo with both spells. Both spells dissipated but Twill was too close to Kallo for him to react.

"This is for calling me weak!" Twill yelled punching Kallo's face in. Kallo flew across the roof, spiraling on and off the floor.

"And this is for calling me cowardly!" Taki looked to his right, seeing an unexpected Kenichi's fist make contact with the side of his face. Taki was slammed into the ground by Kenichi's fist.

Despite just injuring them, both Kenichi and Twill fell to the ground. They had used up all their energy in that last attack and they were both hoping it had done the job.

Taki was the first to stand up, laughing quietly at first. His laugh began to gain volume until he was laughing his head off.

"That was unexpected!" He laughed. "But it gave me the excited, heart pounding, absolutely amazing feeling." He held his arms, his body beginning to shake. "I'm getting shivers up my spine when I think about it." The bruise on his face wasn't affecting him at all, he was too excited to care.

Taki looked down on Kenichi. "You gave me that feeling at the last minute." Taki kneeled down and leaned closer to Kenichi's ear. "I'll let you survive today but you must get even stronger." Taki stood up quickly, throwing his arms out, and yelled into the sky. "Give me that feeling again! Let me feel it longer in our next match!"

Kallo had recovered and walked back to Taki's side. His face was red and his nose bleeding but he was alright.

"Don't let anyone else burn your book," Taki said walking away with Kallo. "We're both looking forward to our next meeting."

With that said, Taki and Kallo walked away and left the two on the roof. Both Kenichi and Twill were biting their lips and clenching their fists, both having felt lost in only their second battle.

* * *

Author's note: OC's begin appearing in the next chapter. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Wind

"Look outside, Kenichi!" Twill yelled pointing out of the kitchen window. Kenichi was eating a bowl of rice and barely gave Twill a look. He, however, did glance over to the window and he stopped chewing by what he saw outside on the street. What he saw walking in the street was that surprising.

Outside on the street, was a man around 5'7, with short spiky black hair, and slightly tanned skin. He wore a sleeveless light blue tank top with a blue jacket over it and wore pants that ended just at the knees. What was surprising about him wasn't his appearance, however, it was what he was carrying. Almost the height of two men, he carried many furniture on his back, although he didn't look tired carrying it. A couch on bottom with many chairs and one table, all kept together by a few steel cables. There was only one explanation to Kenichi why he was able to lift so much.

"He's a demon!" Twill yelled running away from the window and to the door out. He was about to leave the house but turned around. "Aren't you coming Kenichi?"

"No, you can go by yourself," Kenichi said going back to his breakfast, surprising Twill.

"Why? I need you for spells!" Twill yelled running over to Kenichi's side.

Kenichi rubbed his temples. "Stop yelling, Twill. It's morning and I got a headache." Kenichi frowned and put down his empty bowl. "Besides, we can't go attacking every demon we meet. If you want to attack, go ahead but don't expect me to help you."

Twill frowned and ran back to the door out. "Okay then, Kenichi! I'll beat him by myself!" He yelled as he ran out of the house.

"He's dead," Kenichi whispered standing up to place his bowl in the sink.

Outside, Twill ran over to the demon on the street. He was still carrying a lot of furniture as he walked to his destination. Twill was a little surprised that he didn't look any bit tired carrying so much weight. Twill walked by his side but the demon only glanced at him, his face showing he didn't care about him.

"You're a demon," Twill told him.

"So what if I am?" he said back, not moving his eyes. "You're a demon too but I'm not saying it."

"We have to fight," Twill said lifting a fist. The demon sighed when he looked at Twill's fist.

"Can you do something for me? Hold this." Without warning, he threw all the furniture on his back on Twill. Twill fell to his knees under the weight but he managed to hold it without it all crushing him. The demon let out a deep breath and stretched out his arms.

"This feels good," he said doing stretches.

"I'm dying under here," Twill groaned under the furniture. The demon lifted the furniture off with ease and placed it back on his back.

"Sorry bout that, it's just that I've been holding that for the last hour." He started walking to his destination with Twill following behind.

"Fight," Twill demanded.

The demon looked at Twill. "Listen, kid…"

"Kid!?"

"You're a kid to me," he answered. "anyway, I wouldn't even be here if my partner Haley didn't tell me to pick up this furniture for the apartment. All the store employees stared at me when I walked away, whispering stuff I don't care about. And now, you're here wanting to fight when neither of us have our partners."

"So? We can still fight, I'll just force you to bring me your book when I win."

He sighed. "Kid, all I want to do right now is lay down on my hammock on top of the apartment building me and my partner live in. If I had the choice, I would just lay down all day without fighting annoying demons like you."

Twill frowned. "But we're demon in the battle-"

"Kai!" Both Twill and the demon looked up to see a girl running towards them. She had red hair, tied into a ponytail, and had light skin. She wore casual clothing; A white T-shirt, blue shorts, and beach sandals. She was running towards them with a open silver spell book in her hand. When Kai saw the two running behind her, he instantly let go of the furniture he carried and ran towards her.

Running behind Kai's partner Haley, were a tall puppet wearing a rope carrying a short girl, that held a monochrome spell book, in his arms. The puppet had a wooden body, obvious because of the wooden arms he was carrying the small girl with, and wore a green jester hat, one with a yellow stripe down the middle, on top of his wooden head. The girl he was carrying wore a white dress and had white hair. They both stared coldly at Haley as the puppet ran towards her.

"Kazetron!" Haley yelled when Kai was at her side. Kai lifted his palm and a blast of wind fired out at the puppet. The puppet demon's waist spun around and dropped the child behind him while it took the full force of Kai's spell. It's whole torso broke apart when the blast of wind hit him. The wooden remains of the demon fell around the girl but her face remained cold and emotionless.

"What are you doing here, Haley? You're suppose to stay in the apartment," Kai said standing in front of Haley.

"This two saw me moving into the apartment and saw the silver book," Haley answered, taking deep breaths. She seemed tired after running. "I ran away when they attacked me. Good luck that I knew which route you would take."

A shadow past both Haley and Kai, making them both stare at the figure. It was Twill. He was running towards the other team, lifting his arms.

"I'll take your book!" Twill yelled trying to take the book from the girl's hands. The puppet's arm, however, shot out and grabbed Twill's arm. Twill pulled back his arm and screamed out in pain, his hand covered in wooden splinters. "Damn splinters!"

"Juanijio!" The girl yelled. The remains of the puppet demon lifted itself off the ground and repaired itself. The puppet towered over Twill, staring down at him with it's cold mechanical eyes.

"Raja Poris Mokerido!" The puppet's mouth fell and a pipe came out, purple gas bellowing out. The purple gas surround Twill and he breathed it in. In a instant, Twill felt his arms and legs go numb and a searing pain go through his whole body. He fell to the ground, unable to move. He looked up at the puppet above him, noticing his partner was smiling at him. She seemed to enjoy Twill's pain.

"Chisokumera!" Haley yelled. The puppet was punched in the face by a blurry Kai. The puppet's face spun around on it's rotating neck. It's waist spun around and Kai was smacked in the face by its wooden fist.

"Kurokiro!" Blades shot out of its fingernails and it swung its arms at Kai. Kai, still having his speed spell, jumped away from the puppets blades. Kai picked up Twill and threw him away from the battle. That was his mistake to throw Twill.

The puppet came from behind and stabbed Kai in the back. Kai gritted his teeth and threw his arms over his head, grabbing the puppets head. Kai lifted him into the air and threw him into the ground in front of him. His head, however, spun off its body. Kai held the demon's head while its body flew into the air.

"Greail!" The girl yelled. The puppet's fingers, still having blades, shot out at Kai. Kai lifted his arms in defense, dropping the head, and got stabbed in several places by the blades.

"Kai! The head!" Kai looked down at the puppet's head, noticing the pipe coming out of its mouth.

"Raja Poris Mokerido!" Purple gas bellowed out of the pipe but Kai held his breath.

"Pointless, the poison can seep through your skin," the puppet's partner said.

It was true, Kai could feel the gas going into his skin and soon, his arms and legs went numb. Through sheer willpower, however, Kai managed to stay standing.

"Kazeshi-rudo!" Haley yelled. Kai swung his arms around, creating a shield of wind around him. The shield blew away the gas before any more got into his body. Kai was breathing very heavily as he fought the poison in his body.

"That was a good warm-up," The girl said smiling. "Now, let's get to the real fight."

* * *

Author's note: Thanks to Lazy Rain Dancer and Beta writer for the OC's.


	7. Chapter 7: Puppet

Standing on top of a telephone pole, one man wearing ragged clothing and a robed figure a head taller than the other man, who was at least six feet tall. The man had black hair and a unshaven face. His ragged clothing were a black vest over a black shirt and black slacks. He had a frown across his sad-looking face. In his hands, he held a purple spell book.

"That girl had better subdue that demon," the book owner said. He looked down and from their height, they both could see the puppet demon fighting Kai. The puppet, holding his partner in its wooden arms, was chasing after Kai, who was holding Twill and Haley as he ran away from the puppet.

The robed figure next to him let out few deep growls that the book owner somehow understood.

"I understand," he said. "We need to get as much demon's power as we can. For our goal."

* * *

"Stop running," the puppet's book owner yelled as the puppet chased their opponents. "It makes it harder for us to capture you."

"Kazedron!" Haley yelled, her spell book glowing brighter. Kai jumped into the air and spun around, aiming his palm at the puppet. A blast of wind fired out of Kai's palm.

"Zerugar!" The girl yelled, her spell book letting out more light. The puppet lifted its wooden arm and a small cannon appeared out of its palm. A blast of fire fired out of the cannon. Both wind and fire collided and exploded, causing a cloud of smoke in between the teams. The puppet ran through the smoke, not caring about the fire that spread across its robes. It merely threw off its robe, revealing its green and purple jester clothing underneath.

"What does it take to hurt that puppet!?" Haley yelled looking at the puppet chasing them.

"He doesn't feel pain," Twill answered, surprising Haley. Haley looked at the paralyzed child confused. Twill continued. "He's not a living demon. He's more of a constructed demon made by one of the sorcerers in the demon world."

"How do you know that?"

Kai answered this time. "The demon energy coming off of him is artificial, its coming from a living core somewhere in its body. Demons radiate energy around their body but he only has energy coming out of him when he uses a spell."

Haley got an idea. "Then we can defeat him by destroying the core, right?"

"That's not so easy," the girl's voice said. All three turned their heads to see the puppet and its book owner right behind them.

"Greail!" The puppet's fingers shot out at them, grabbing Kai's legs and arms. Two fingers made Kai drop Haley and Twill while the others lifted Kai into the air. The puppet let his partner down and threw Kai into a stone wall far away from them.

"Kai!" Haley flipped through the pages of the silver book and more light shined out of the book. Haley opened her mouth to yell a spell but she stopped, seeing the puppet's book owner standing in front of her.

"Poor girl, you don't have any friends," She said smiling.

"What?" Haley stared at her confused, the light coming out of her book dimming.

The girl smiled wider. "And you know what? You won't ever have friends! Nobody will be your friend and you'll be lonely for all your life!" She laughed as she kept talking. "Nobody will be friends with you! Lonely forever, living in an empty apartment with no parents or friends!"

She kept laughing at Haley. Haley looked she about to cry. The light coming out of the silver book was only a candle amount.

"Get away!" Twill yelled, the poison in his body mostly gone. He jumped in front of Haley and swung his arm at the girl. The puppet grabbed Twill's arm before he could hit his partner.

"Oh, you're even more pitiful,' the girl said grinning. "You're trying to save your friend, aren't you? But he doesn't want your help, does he?"

"Shut up! You don't know!" Twill tried to hit her with his other fist but the puppet caught that as well. The girl laughed at Twill.

"Oh I know," she laughed. "I can read the hearts of people and find just what makes them go and what makes you go is your friend. He doesn't want your help and you can't help but hate him, especially after he stole-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Twill yelled grabbing the puppet's arms and ripping them off its body.. His face was twisted with anger and the muscles in his arms were expanding. Strands of white and black flew out of Twill's body. His face was getting more twisted with anger and the girl was feeling an enormous pressure hammering down on her. She couldn't breath and it was getting worse as Twill was getting more and more angry. Twill took a step forward toward the girl, lifting his fist.

Kai appeared and smacked Twill across the head with his fist, knocking him out. In an instant, all the pressure he was putting on the girl disappeared. Twill fell to the ground and Kai caught him.

"You better leave right now, before he wakes up," Kai told the girl. "I'm not sure if I can stop him again if he gets that angry again."

The girl frowned but she looked at the puppet. The puppet was still missing its arms but that didn't worry the girl. She hurried to get away from Twill, the puppet following behind as they left them.

"What was that?" Haley asked looking at Twill. "It looked like he used a spell but his partner isn't here. How did he do that?"

"It's a natural ability," Kai answered looking at Twill. "Something he had before the battle. But even then, its too strong."

* * *

"Damn it!" The girl yelled walking away. The puppet behind her had its arms and was following behind her. The two were walking in a dim alley full of trash. "How did that kid make me scared!?"

"You failed, Elizabeth," a man's voice said. The girl Elizabeth looked up to see a man wearing all black and a tall robed figure walking behind him. The purple book in his hand glowed dimly.

"Date and his demon Vu," Elizabeth whispered as the two walked towards them.

"You failed to bring us the demon," Date said, disappointed. "We needed two more demons for our goal and yet you failed to bring them."

"You think I care about your goal?" Elizabeth said. "I couldn't care less about your goal. It's not mine, so why should I help you achieve it?"

"Vu," Date said lifting his hand to the robed figure next to him. The robed figure growled and lifted its arm out of the robe it was under. Its arm was covered in dark brown leather belts until it got to its long and black claws. Five strings hung from its arms and at the end of the strings, were five different dolls hanging by their necks. Two dolls near the demon's body looked just like Elizabeth and her demon.

Date took the two dolls that looked like them. "This is why you should listen." The purple book in his hand shined brighter. "Vodoru!"

Purple energy fired out of Vu's claw, the energy entering into the dolls Date held. The dolls had a purple aura and instantly, both Elizabeth and her demon couldn't move. Elizabeth, however, didn't show what Date wanted; emotion.

"Be scared," he whispered flipping a page. "Emot Voduru!" Purple energy fired out of Vu's claw and went into Elizabeth. In an instant, she started to show the emotion fear.

Elizabeth started crying and tried to move. "Please, don't punish me!" She cried.

Date smiled and pulled out a hammer and thick nail out of his vest. He placed the dolls on top of each other on a wooden box and placed his book on the wet floor. He then placed the nail on the doll's stomachs. He lifted his hammer and swung it down on the nail.

Elizabeth screamed as her stomach felt like it was really pierced by a thick nail.

"Although I can understand why you failed though," Date said pulling the nail out of the dolls, making Elizabeth cry more in pain, as it felt like the nail was really being pulled out of her stomach. "That kid is going to be a problem if I can't get him on my side." Date hammered the nail into the doll's arm, making the girl cry more. "Easy to solve though, I just got to get him on our side."


	8. Chapter 8: Cold

"Twisupiku!" Kenichi yelled, the dark-blue spell book in his hand shining brightly.

Twill punched the huge boulder in front of him, the black and white drill on the end of his fist piercing through to the center of the rock. With his fist still in the rock, Twill grabbed onto the boulder with his other hand and lifted it over his head. Twill pulled his hand out of the rock and threw the boulder at the wall of rock. The boulder hit the rock wall and broke into smaller pieces.

Kenichi was impressed by Twill's strength. "You demons are really strong. Lifting that rock would be impossible even for the strongest human."

The two were in the middle of the dense forest surrounding Mt. Fuji, having taken a bus to get there. The reason for going to the forest was for them to get some training done. Kenichi, however, didn't want to spend time training but was forced to by Twill. For the last three hours, all the two have been doing was casting spells and whatever else Twill wanted to do.

"I think we done enough training for today," Kenichi said turning to the large piles of rubble that was caused by Twill. Some trees behind him were broken at the bottom and were about to fall if the branches were not so entangled in another tree.

"Just one more spell," Twill begged turning to Kenichi. Despite his three-hour training, the child only looked a bit tired.

"Too bad, I want to go home," Kenichi answered walking through the trees to a paved path through the forest. He ignored Twill's begging for more time and walked along the path down. Twill followed behind, still talking despite the fact nobody was listening.

The two walked on the path until they saw a figure farther down the path. It was a girl about the same age as Kenichi, wearing a blue dress and a skirt. Her hair was a bright sky blue color and flowed down her back. She was sitting on the path, holding a blue bag with one hand and her ankle with the other. Trying to move her foot, she winced.

"Are you okay?" Kenichi yelled running over to the girl. He kneeled in front of her and looked at her face. He was stunned by her cold yet beautiful face. Her emerald eyes were staring right at him and he felt a little embarrassed.

Prying his eyes off her face, he looked at her ankle. It was swollen and red, telling Kenichi that she had sprained her ankle while she was walking.

"Go away, I don't need any help," The girl said coldly. She tried to stand up but fell, the pain in her ankle too much. Kenichi quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground and helped her stand.

"You need to go to a doctor," Kenichi said. "But don't worry, I know one that's close by. He's a little weird but he's a good doctor."

The girl opened her mouth but she was interrupted loud growling coming from her stomach. She scowled, her face turning red.

Kenichi chuckled. "We can get you something to eat there too."

"I'm hungry too!" Twill yelled appearing behind Kenichi. Kenichi still ignored him.

As they walked, the girl turned her head around, seeing a child-sized shadow behind a tree some distance away. She mouthed some words as she walked with Kenichi and Twill.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

"You just have a sprained ankle. Put some ice on it and you'll be alright," a middle-aged doctor with messy brown hair and a goatee said. He had a smile on his face as he let go of the girl's, she having told them her name was Rika, ankle, having finished wrapping it. He gave her a pack of ice to put on the injury. Rika felt a little relief when she put the pack of ice on her ankle.

The four were in a small clinic owned by Kenichi's uncle, Dr. Sanada Subuyoshi. Rika sat on a white bed while Kenichi and Twill stood behind Dr. Subuyoshi, who sat on a small stool.

Kenichi's uncle spun around on his stool and looked at Kenichi. "So what's my favorite nephew doing with such a beautiful lady," he whispered although everyone around could hear him.

"What's so surprising about me being with a girl?" Kenichi said annoyed.

"If we're done here, I'm going home," Rika said standing up. Pain shot out of her ankle and she fell back onto the bed.

"No going anywhere for you," Dr. Subuyoshi said spinning back to Rika. "Do you have a parent or relative to pick you up?"

"Not here in Japan," Rika answered in a soft voice. Kenichi felt a hint of pain in her voice, pain not coming from her ankle.

"Well, as a doctor, I can't let you walk home alone. There's been some gang activity in this area, would be dangerous for a girl your age to be walking around on crutches alone," Dr. Subuyoshi said. He turned around. "Kenichi, how about you walk her home?"

He smiled and stood up, leaning closer to Kenichi's ear. "Could allow you some time to get to know each other."

Kenichi sighed. He was sure Rika didn't like the idea, seeing her frown.

"She'll be safe as long as I'm here!" Twill yelled. Dr. Subuyoshi looked down at Twill.

"Ignore him, he's been watching superhero shows since the last week," Kenichi said grabbing Twill's collar.

………………………………....................................................................................................................

Kenichi had tried to strike up a conversation for the last thirty minutes but Rika wasn't talking at all as she walked with the help of crutches. She kept her eyes on the ground in front of her while Kenichi and Twill stayed near her, ready to help if she fell. This only made Rika madder.

"Please go away," She said coldly. "I'm not going to fall."

"My show's on in an hour," Twill said looking at Kenichi's watch.

"We're not going home yet," Kenichi said looking down at the demon. Twill whispered but Kenichi ignored him.

"You did hear what my uncle said right?" Kenichi said. "He said the gang in the area have been acting up."

"And?" Rika responded. "I can fend for myself."

"It wouldn't feel right to leave a girl," Kenichi said.

"Leave," She said seriously.

"No," Kenichi responded.

"Leave," she repeated this time staring at Kenichi.

"Okay," Kenichi said lifting his hands in defeat. He turned around and walked away. "I'll leave you." Rika walked way but Twill stayed near Kenichi. Twill looked up at Kenichi, wondering why he let her leave.

………………………………..............................................................................................................

It wasn't even ten minutes when Rika was stopped by a group of shady looking guys all wearing the same dark-red jackets. They crowded the deserted and dirty street in the middle of many apartments. Rika, however, didn't look a bit scared when the crowd parted to let two come out. The taller one looked like their leader, with a more menacing jacket and bright-red earrings. The smaller one looked like a twelve year-old child with blonde hair. The child wore a red sleeveless shirt and shorts.

These guys really love red, Rika thought looking at them. She was more of a blue person.

"What are you doing walking alone?" the man asked, studying Rika's face.

Rika didn't answer back, instead ignoring him and continuing to walk.

"Hey, where are you going?" The leader said moving in front of her. The boy next to him sighed.

"I don't want to force my way through," Rika said opening her bag. Her eyes moved to a shadow of a child behind a nearby telephone pole. "I don't want to fight but I'm warning you now. If you don't move, I will use force."

The man looked into her bag, seeing a blue book inside it. "A book owner!" He reacted instantly and pulled a red spell book from inside his jacket. He threw the book open and yelled out a spell, his red book shining bright.

"Fureido!" He yelled. The child next to him opened his mouth and fire shot out at Rika.

Rika took a deep breath "La-"

"Twirashield!" Twill appeared in front of Rika, a shield of swirling black and white energy appearing in front of him. The fire got caught in the energy of the shield and disappeared in the whirlpool.

"Huh?" Rika looked at Twill, surprised by his sudden appearance. Her eyes moved to the child hiding behind the pole. He was just as surprised as she was.

"It's okay, we'll take care of these guys," Kenichi said appearing from behind Rika. The dark blue book in his hands glowed brightly as he and Twill moved forward.


	9. Chapter 9: Melt

"Another team?" The leader said surprised by Kenichi and Twill's sudden appearance.

"What are you two doing here?" Rika asked putting her blue book back into her bag before they could see it. The two didn't see the book, Rika was sure of it.

"We followed you from a distance," Kenichi answered. He kept his eyes on the team in front of them.

"One could call it stalking," Twill whispered.

"What was that?" Kenichi asked keeping a strained smile.

"Nothing," Twill said quickly.

"Enough talking, I know what you guys are here for," The book owner said pointing at them. "You're here to burn my book, aren't you? Well, I, Rio Fukunaga, won't allow you." The red spell book in his hand glowed brightly, signaling the use of a spell. "Fureido!" The demon next to him opened his mouth and spewed out fire at Kenichi and Twill.

Kenichi reacted quickly and grabbed Rika, jumping out of the fire's way. Twill dodged the fire by an inch and started to run at the demon. "Twiru!" Kenichi yelled after getting Rika a distance away from the fight. Twill pointed the gem on his chest at the demon and the gem flashed before sending out a blast of black and white energy.

The two jumped away from Twill's spell. Twill's spell continued on its path towards the gang that crowded behind their leader. They quickly scrambled to get away from the path of Twill's spell. With nothing in the way to stop it, Twill's spell dissipated in the air.

"Can't hurt us with such a simple spell," Rio said grinning. "Fryl, get them! Furuk!"

The demon, Fryl, charged at Twill. His body changed colors, changing from a peach white to a red bronze. Steam began to come off his arms and shoulders.

Fryl grabbed Twill's arms, a sizzling sound coming from under his hands.

"HOT!" Twill screamed trying to pull his arms out of Fryl's grip. It was useless; the more he tried to get out of his grip, the more of his skin was burned.

"Twiru!" Kenichi yelled.

Fryl quickly released his grip on Twill's arms and swung his body out of the way of Twill's spell.

"Ow,' Twill whispered looking at the burns on his arms. The burns hurt but it wasn't anything Twill couldn't shake off. Twill charged at Fryl, ready to strike him with his fists.

While Twill was fighting Fryl in close combat, Kenichi helped Rika walk away from the fight. "Over here's good," Kenichi said turning where the apartment building ended. He let Rika go and she rested against the building's wall.

Before Kenichi went back to the fight, Rika grabbed his shirt's sleeve. "Why are you protecting me?" She asked staring at him, her emerald eyes staring into his brown eyes.

"I just want to," Kenichi answered smiling, his smile making Rika blush a little. He turned around and ran to the fight.

Rika watched Kenichi's back as he ran towards Twill, opening his book to yell a spell. "What an idiot," she said turning her head away. Her eyes moved to the white-haired child standing next to her. The child wore a blue long-sleeved shirt and white shorts. His azure eyes looked up at Rika.

"Are we still going with the plan?" the child asked.

Rika looked back at Kenichi, who was dodging fireballs with Twill. "For now, we'll postpone the plan to burn their book, Azure."

The child, Azure, looked a little disappointed. "My plan was perfect," he mumbled.

"It got me a sprained ankle," Rika said. Azure stopped mumbling after hearing her.

Back to the fight, Kenichi and Twill were even with the other team. With every spell the fire team used, Kenichi and Twill reacted with one of their own. Kenichi still didn't use the third spell yet but he didn't feel it was the right time to use it. He felt the other team was also hiding a spell.

"Rin Fureido!" Rio yelled from the red spell book. Fryl opened his mouth and many rings of fire shot out.

"Twirashield!" Kenichi yelled in response to their spell. A shield of swirling black and white energy appeared in front of Twill. The rings of fire collided with the whirlpool of energy and disappeared in it.

"The fourth spell, Fryl!" Rio yelled turning a page in his spell book. The book glowed brighter. "Furuga!"

Fryl opened his mouth, fire swirling inside his throat. The fire shot out of his throat as a spiral of flames. The spiral of flames burned through the air towards Kenichi and Twill.

"Twirashield!" The shield of swirling black and white energy appeared in front of them again and blocked the spiral of flames. Kenichi expected the spiral to be reflected back at them but instead the spiral spun into the shield, blasting through the shield. The two jumped away from the spiral of flames as it burned though the shield and into the building wall behind them.

"Wow," Kenichi whispered, looking at the burning hole in the wall left by their spell.

"Again!" Rio yelled. "Furuga!"

Fryl opened his mouth again to fire the spiral of flames at Kenichi and Twill.

"The third spell… Twisupiku!" Kenichi yelled. Black and white energy appeared on Twill's right fist, spinning until the energy became a drill. Twill spun his waist and punched the spiral of flames with his spell's drill. The spiral of flames fired in many directions while Twill's drill spun into it. Kenichi protected the book with his body and crouched so the fire didn't burn him. Twill took a step back.

"Ha! Our spell is still stronger!" Rio laughed.

"We'll see about that," Kenichi whispered, the light coming from his spell book getting stronger. He pointed at Rio and Fryl. "Drill… FIRE!"

Black and white energy exploded from Twill's fist, sending the drill spinning into the spiral of flames. Twill's spell drilled through the flames, getting closer to the mouth of Fryl. The flames got stronger but it didn't stop the drill. Soon, the drill was only a few feet from Fryl before it stopped.

"More power!" Rio yelled, the red book letting out more light. The fire coming out of Fryl's mouth grew bigger.

"Big mistake," Twill chuckled. "The drill can explode."

Twill's drill exploded, sending Rio and Fryl flying into a brick wall. Rio's red book fell into a pile of trash, flames sprouting on the corner of the binding. Soon, the book was a big flame and Fryl's body became transparent. When the book was only ashes, Fryl disappeared.

"At least the training had a little effect," Kenichi said. "We wouldn't have known the drill could be a projectile if it weren't for the training."

Kenichi turned around and ran to where he left Rika. He turned where the building ended and looked around for the blue-haired girl but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Where is she?" Kenichi wondered looking around. Rika couldn't have gone far with crutches.

"Can we go home now?" Twill asked sounding desperate.

……………………………….........................................................................................

Rika sighed while laying down on her blue couch, resting her feet on the arm rest and her head on her arms. She stared at the ceiling of her home, watching the fan spin around and around. She sighed again.

"You been sighing a lot since we got back," Azure said from inside the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Are the dishes done?" Rika asked.

"Um, no," Azure answered looking at the soapy water in front of him.

"Then shut your mouth," Rika said. She sighed again and closed her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10: Wolf

"Impossible," Kenichi said looking at the touch screen of the rectangular card in his hand. Today, Kenichi was in his school clothing, a white jacket and black slacks. He was reading the front page of the news on his card while he walked to school.

"What's impossible?" Twill asked, walking beside Kenichi.

"This is," Kenichi said showing Twill the screen on his card.

On the screen was a large picture of a alley that was slashed apart. Trash was in shreds on the ground and the stone walls had long gashes on them. The article said that a certain animal was responsible but what the animal was confused Kenichi.

"I don't see what's impossible," Twill said looking at the picture.

"They found wolf hair on the scene, Twill," Kenichi said. Twill was still confused. "Pure wolves are near extinct. You can't find one outside of a zoo. Yet this article says that a wolf was responsible for this. That's what's so impossible, a wolf couldn't have done it."

"Maybe a demon did it," Twill added. "There are a lot of demons that look like animals or plants in this world."

"Maybe…" Kenichi looked down at Twill. A new thought crossed Kenichi's mind while he looked at the young demon. "How old are you, Twill?"

"Um… I'm eleven," Twill said nervously.

Kenichi narrowed his eyes. "Then why are you walking with me to school? I'm sixteen, meaning I go to high school. You're eleven, which means that you belong in elementary school."

"You mean… I can't stay close to you?" Twill didn't like the idea of being away from his book owner. He was already helpless once before, he didn't want to be without his spells again.

"If you want to stay outside the school gate, be my guest," Kenichi said walking faster. Twill hastened to keep up with him.

"What if a demon attacks me?"

Kenichi didn't even think about it. "Run away as fast as you can. As long as you're book is safe, you'll be okay and I won't have to be hurt."

"That's a really irresponsible way of thinking," Twill said.

"I don't care," Kenichi said coldly.

………………………………..................................................................................................................

A digital sound of bells ringing rang throughout the whole school grounds. Twill, sitting outside the school's iron gate, sighed as the bells rang. Sitting for over three hours, Twill was very bored and almost wished for a demon to appear. Running away from a demon was a far more interesting thing to do, rather than sitting outside the gate for over seven hours.

Twill sighed again, resting his head on his palms. "When does school end?"

"It ends whenever you want it to," a voice said from above.

Twill looked up to see a boy the same age as Kenichi, laying on the branch of a tree on the other side of the gate. The branch he laid on was right above Twill. The teen didn't wear the school's uniform, instead he wore a black sleeveless shirt and worn-out jeans. His black hair was spiked up and the tips were dyed blonde. A large blue backpack hung on branch next to him.

"Who're you?" Twill said.

"Seiji Kensei," he answered, not looking down at Twill. "If you want to, you may call me Kensei-sama."

"Um, my name's Twill," he responded. "What do you mean 'It ends whenever you want it to'?"

"It ends because I don't feel like going," he answered. "If you don't to stick around, then why stick around when you can go out and have a interesting life?"

Twill still didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Listen kid, all I want to do for the rest of my youth is to fight, fight, fight, and fight some more. Right now, I'm resting from my last fight which ended quite badly on my side."

"What happened?" Twill asked, interested in his fight.

Seiji grinned. "Well, I was surrounded. Almost twenty men, everyone of them had weapons while I had only my fists…"

Twill listened to the rest of Seiji's tale with his full attention.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

"Wow, I love Cierra's music! It sounds so lively," a student sitting next to Kenichi said listening to a idol's voice in his wireless headphones.

"Wouldn't you like to meet her?" Another student said. "I heard she's really nice."

Kenichi, working on the flat touch screen in front of him, couldn't help but listen to other's conversations. It was something of a habit to him. He couldn't help but listen to other people when they were talking.

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Kenichi was lucky today. He didn't have cleaning duty and he didn't belong to any clubs, he could go straight home. After packing his things and checking the dark-blue book, Kenichi quickly left the classroom and hurried out of the building. He paced towards the school gates and towards Twill.

He looked to his right, where he saw Twill listening to a tall guy swinging at the air with his fists. Twill looked very interested in whatever the man standing in front of him was saying.

"And that's how I got this scar," he said pointing at the thin scar on the back of his hand.

Twill clapped. "Wow, Seiji, you're the strongest human there is! Kenichi wouldn't be able to anything you did!"

"And what did he do?" Kenichi asked annoyed.

Twill looked up at Kenichi standing next to him. "Oh, Kenichi, you're finally out."

"I'm out," Kenichi said. "But what're you doing?"

"Kenichi! Seiji here is really strong! He beat over a hundred guys with weapons, just like the guys in the shows I watch!" Twill's eyes sparkled as he stare at Kenichi.

Kenichi looked at Seiji. "Is that true?"

"I had help," Seiji answered.

"From a demon?" Twill asked looking at Seiji.

Seiji jumped at Twill's question. "How do you know about demons!"

"I'm a demon," Twill said pointing at himself. He expected it to be obvious.

"You have a book?" Kenichi asked. He took out his book, keeping his hand on it in case Seiji made a lunge for it.

Seiji opened his backpack and pulled out a light grey spell book. "Yep, I'm a book owner in this tournament for King."

"Where's your demon?" Twill asked looking around.

"Come, I'll show him," Seiji said turning around. "He's nearby. He doesn't like to appear in public and I can understand why."

Kenichi and Twill followed Seiji to a dark alley near the school. Seiji pointed to a dark shadow in the corner. The two couldn't see it until they focused their eyes. They saw that the shadow had dark fur and bright yellow eyes. It was about half Kenichi's height but it looked far stronger than any human. It opened its mouth, showing rows of sharp fangs. Kenichi almost tripped when he realized what it was.

"A wolf!" Kenichi stepping back.

"That's what a wolf looks like?" Twill said pointing at the wolf.

"That's Koross," Seiji said grinning. "A black wolf from the demon world. He really strong but he's quite the egotist, that is if you know what he's saying." Seiji laughed as if that was funny. Kenichi, however, was terrified of the animal.

"He does look like a strong demon," Twill said looking at Koross' furry body.

"Would you like to fight him?" Seiji asked grinning. "Like, right now?"

"What?" Twill and Kenichi said in unison.


End file.
